Keeper of The Amulet
by Fire Kitsune145
Summary: Eva is a normal sixteen year old. She hates Mandays. She hates school. She hates life in general. But when a mysterious new student arrives, her life changes forever. Will Eva be able to save the world and win the new guys heart?
1. Default Chapter

Fire Kitsune:* Dancing around, obviously sugar high* LALALA *person whispers in her ear.* Oh, I'm on? Wow!!! Look at all the people! KEWL! Oh yeah....well here goes nuttin! I'm sorta new at this so.... yah.... The first chapter is kinda sorta wierd but trust me, It get's better. Well.... I don't have very much to say so .... yah.  
  
Hiei: Why don't you do disclaimer then?  
  
Fire Kitsune: Oh yeah! Tanx!  
  
Hiei: * rolls eyes* Well? Are you going to start or... Hey, where'd she go?  
  
Fire Kitsune: I'm off to kill TYLER! DIEEEEEEE!  
  
Hiei: Here we go again. Any ways, Elizabeth does not own YYH, any of it's charecters, or quite basically anything known to man. All she owns. . . is a sock. *Little brother Pual pops up*  
  
Pual: Actually, Ellie doesn't even own a sock.  
  
Hiei: Okay........ Ellie does own Eva, Angel, The blood Amulet, Kochii, Aramian, The League of Guardian angels, And the plot of this fic........ which is really kinda strange......yah.  
  
Pual: Wow......where am I?  
  
Hiei: Is your whole family retarded?  
  
Pual: Yah. But Ellie takes the cake.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Yes Elizabeth is my name and WHERE'S THE CAKE?!  
  
Pual: Uh oh  
  
Hiei: Why don't you people just scroll down and read the fic?  
  
NOTE: The whole first chapter is in Eva's POV. Most likely all the rest will be general.  
  
"Eva! Eva wake up!" My mom yelled. "You'll be late...again!" My name is Eva, or rather Evangiline Lalaine Minimo. I am sixteen years old. I have an older brother, but since my mom got out of the hospital and remarried, he hasn't been around much. I have red hair and bright green eyes. You might think that from the sound of it, I'm your average Joe... er Joe-ette. Hehehe.... I used to think that too.  
Anyways, my first thought that morning was ' Why school? Why on Mondays?'. You know, the average 'I-hate-school-so-back-off-and-let-me- gripe-about-it' routine that every normal person goes through in the morning. I got dressed and sprinted downstairs. " Hi Mom. Bye Mom. Can't Eat. Me...School...Early...Bye."  
My mom watched me sprint down the sidewalk and yelled, " Don't forget your father and I are going on a buisness trip in Kyoto!"  
" Yeah, right. Sure thing Mom." I sprinted off to school. It's not that I like school or anything, to be truthful I hate it...but it's a lot better than waiting at home. I shoved my stuff in my locker that is 3x smaller than it should be and went off to science (my first period) early.  
My science teacher looked up. " Morning Eva."  
" Morning Mrs. L." I said.  
" They want you in the office."  
" Mrs. L. the frog thing wasn't me this time I swear!" I said.  
" It's not about the frog Eva."  
" Oh... so what did I do this time?" I asked aprehensievly.  
" I don't know." Mrs. L. laughed. " Just get up there."  
" Mam' yes Mam'!" I said, mimicking the military salute. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I know how to buddy up to teachers if you catch my drift.  
I walked down the hallways. My math teacher, Mrs. Simmens, walked past me. She is the one teacher who hates my guts, and I can't say the feeling isn't mutual. "Yo, Mrs. Simmens."  
Mrs. Simmens scowled at me and continued walking. I heard her mutter "Hooligan. What is it with them today? With their tight clothes and loud music." I looked at my outfit for the day. Black pants and a red shirt that read in black letters, 'It's only funny until someone gets hurt...Then it's HILLARIOUS'. I shrugged. 'Stupid fashion-retarded teacher.' I thought.  
I opened the door and was welcomed in by a new office attendent. " Hello, and what a nice young lady you are! You must be Eva! They're waiting for you in there, deary." This must have been a new one. I guess they Finally fired Mrs. Hagis or Mrs. Hag as I call her. If she didn't know who I was then she was deffinately new. Oh well. She'd get to know me soon enough. I only visit the office five times a day.........  
I opened the door. " Well, if it isn't Miss Eva!" The principal said with what was obviously a forced grin.  
" Yo Mr. Fergusun." I said.  
" Miss Eva, we have a new student." What did that have to do with me? "And we want you to be their host. They are an exchange student." Oh. Got my answer.  
I smiled politely, folded my legs and leaned forward buisness style. " Mr. Fergusun. We have known each other since the first day of school when I accidentally, and I repeat, ACCIDENTALLY blew up the chem lab. Are you sure I'm the right girl for the job?"  
" Not completely but it's worth a try." Isn't it nice to have a supportive school system? " If you turn you will see your guest. you both may take the day off to get situated."  
I turned around to see a boy with gravity deffying, black hair with white outline in the middle and ruby red eyes. " Hi, I'm Eva." I said, smiling sweetly.  
" Hn."  
" What's your name?"  
" Hiei."  
" Nice to meet you."  
" Right." Gee, he's real friendly.  
We walked home silently. I tried to start a conversation but-man!-he wouldn't even look at me! I couldn't help think that he was kinda cute. Oh well. Once inside I took off my shoes and asked, "You wanna tour of the house?"  
" Spare me."  
" Okay... your room is right there, first door to the left. My room is right accross the hall and if you need anything-"  
" I'll tell you." Hiei said boredly.  
" Okay then." I went into my room and put in an Evanescence C.D. and started on my home work.  
  
Fire Kitsune: That was....... shorter than it should have been.  
  
Hiei: Lazy butt  
  
Fire Kitsune: Hey! I already have most of it written out.....just not downloaded yet.......  
  
Hiei: Riiiight.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Oh shuttup. Anyways, sorry if this first chapter sucked..... I had a few head cases at that time so... yeah. The story gets better though. I hope.... Well, R&R!! I won't post up the next chapter until I get at least four reviews so review.... PLEASE! 


	2. School

Fire Kitsune: Hi again! First things first..... DISCLAIMER! Ev, ur up!  
  
Eva: Hi! I'm one of Ellie's insane creations so don't blame me for any retardedness! Ellie doesn't own anything to do with YYH or any thing you might be familiar with. She does own: Me, The Evil Badguys, Blood Amulet, Angel League Thingy, and Angel.... and I'm pretty sure I forgot something. Oh well, lets just say if you don't know it, it was probably one of Ellie's evil creations....... that seem to just come out of no where......and take over....right.  
  
Fire Kitsune: And I thought I talked alot.  
  
Hiei: You do.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Thank you. Hey! That was an insult wasn't it!  
  
Hiei: Good god she's slow.  
  
Fire Kitsune: On with tha fic!  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword and began swinging it around with ease. ' Stupid girl. Stupid Koenma. I'll kill him for putting me on this stupid mission.'  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
" Hiei, so nice to see you." Koenma said.  
" Pbt, yeah right." Hiei said. "What do you want?"  
Koenma sighed. He clicked the little remote thingy and a picture of Eva appeared on the screen. " This is Evangiline. She is a demon who is just begining to develop her powers. We have reasons to believe she is the bearer of the amulet. If she falls into the wrong hands, well you know what will happen. I need you to go there to protect and train her. Am I clear?"  
" I have to babysit a half breed brat and help her harness her powers? I do have a life you know. "  
" Not if you don't go help her." Koenma said flatly.  
Hiei sighed and looked at Eva's picture. " I hate you Koenma."  
" I'm gonna miss you too." Hiei left the room silently. 'Stupid toddler...giving me orders. If I could just dicapitate him........'  
  
~End FLASHBACK~  
  
Eva leaned against the door and watched Hiei with the sword through a crack. 'Darn, he's good.' She shifted her wieght slightly. Bad idea. Eva fell through the door and landed on the floor of the guest room. She rolled over to find Hiei's sword about a millimeter away from her head.  
Eva's eyes were wide and Hiei smirked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Eva screamed, getting to her feet.  
"You shouldn't spy on people." Hiei said calmly whilst sheathing his sword.  
" I...I wasn't spying. I just wanted to know if you were hungry." Eva lied.  
Hiei raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Wasted effort. I'm fine."  
" Okay...." There was a long akward pause. " I'll be leaving now."  
" You do that."  
Just as she entered her room, Eva's phone rang. " Yo, Eva speaking."  
Eva's friend, Tasha, said, " Hey Eva, I heard about the new kid. Sooo, what's she like?"  
Eva sighed. "He is okay. Not too talkative though."  
" Oooooh, it's a guy?! You are so lucky!"  
" Are you kidding me? He's just so.... I don't know...... closed up."  
" Ah..... meeting one of your own kind I see."  
" What's that s'pposed ta mean?!" Eva yelled at the phone.  
" Ow! You don't have to get all upset. I'm just saying that you're kind of a loner yourself..... by your own will that is. So, is he hot?"  
Eva blushed a bit. " You could say that." Eva looked towards her door. It was slightly cracked and she was sure that she caught a glimpse of a pair of ruby red eyes. 'That's funny, I thought I closed my door.'  
" Ev, earth to Eva!" Tasha yelled.  
" Huh? Oh. Hi. Hey Tash, I have ta bail."  
" Why?"  
" I uh.... just have to do something."  
" Oh alright. "  
" Ciia then."  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
Hiei smirked. ' She thinks I'm hot?' Eva flipped on the lights.  
" Little dark don't ya think?"  
" Hn."  
Eva sighed. " You know, I just want to appologize for dropping in and yelling at you. I think that if we're stuck together we might as well get to know each other so we know what to expect and don't go driving each other of the cliff."  
Hiei sat for a second. " Okay.... you first." Hiei decided to hear her first and then make up a little history of his own.  
" Well I was born in the bathtub of my parents' room for starters."  
" And your parents would be where?"  
" In Kyoto. I have an older brother and............................"  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Eva woke up to the shrill scream of her alarm clock. " I hate alarm clocks." She muttered. She reached over to hit snooze and not only knocked the alarm clock over but practically everything else on the bedside table. " Great."  
Eva walked over to her closet, occasionally tripping over God knows what in that war zone she called a room. "Hmmmm." She searched through her closet. "How about this?" Eva pulled on a pair of hiphuggers and a pink shirt that said 'I love my attitude problem'. She pulled her hair back in a scrunchy. " There."  
Eva decided that it was time to wake up Hiei then. " Hiei!" No answer. " Hiei open the door!" Again no answer. " DON'T MAKE ME COME IN-"  
" Hello."  
" -There. Hi. how long have you been standing there? " Eva asked. Hiei was leaning against her door across the hall.  
" Long enough to see you try to break down the door." Hiei looked at her shirt. " Nice. I must say that it suits you. " He smirked and walked downstairs.  
" Very funny. I bet your teachers back home were glad to be rid of you." Eva said teasingly.  
" You'd be surprised." Hiei said. " So..."  
" So I guess I should give you your school supplies and your in all of my classes." Eva stopped for a second. "I can't wait to see you in Simmens' class."  
" Simmens?"  
" The evil math teacher from Hell."  
" Oh. Perhaps I've met her if she's from Hell." Eva looked at Hiei.  
" Okay....I'm not even gonna ask."  
" Smart choice."  
  
~School/ Simmens'Class~  
  
Mrs. Simmens was deffinately in one of her moods that day. As soon as the bell rang, she snapped, " Shut up and sit down. We have a review for your suprise test tomorrow."  
She began calling on students randomly, though she ussually chose the math retarded to answer (Eva being one of those unfortunate souls). " Okay, 7x4x80x28-70+400x700? How about you, Ms. Eva."  
Eva (who was in her own little world) snapped back to reality. " Uh....."  
" DO you know the answer or not Ms. Eva."  
' Does it look like I know?' Eva thought, a bit irratated.  
' It's 342,650.' Hiei's voice rang through her head. She looked Hiei's way and he nodded.  
"The answer, Mrs. Simmens, is 342,650." Eva said truimphantly.  
Mrs. Simmens looked at the answer book and then out the window as if to check if the sky was falling. " Th-that's correct. I c-can't believe it but it's 100% correct!"  
Eva looked at Hiei and thought, ' How did you do that?'  
Hiei shrugged. ' I really don't know.' Hiei said.  
' Thanks. ' Eva thought, smiling at Hiei. He caught her off guard by actually smiling back.  
' Damn girl. I think I might actually like her.'  
  
Fire Kitsune: Yes I know these are short Chappies but I can't help it! I'm just not talented. *Floods studio with Tears*  
  
Hiei: Oh come on.... You have to be talented....to some extent. There are over five milion people out there who could have written this.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Uh..... Thanks.... I think.  
  
Hiei: Just don't ask me to do it again.  
  
Fire Kitsune: What ever. Well Peeps, bye bye! R& R! ( Flames are welcome but most likely used on Kuwabara *Kuwabara runs by, butt on fire*)  
  
Kuwabara: HOT HOT HOT!  
  
Fire Kitsune: I love my job! 


	3. Discovery

Fire Kitsune: Welcome back! I think this Chappie might be better! Please tell me in your reviews  
  
Hiei: What makes you think they'll review?  
  
Fire Kitsune: * sticks out tongue* Because. It's woman's intution and I have trust in my readers!  
  
Hiei: Oh brother......  
  
Fire Kitsune: I don't see you writting any stories.  
  
Hiei: I don't waste my time on writting.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Aw lighten up Mr. Grumpy Gills.  
  
Hiei: Why do you even watch that kiddie movie  
  
Fire Kitsune: Cuz I like fish! Any ways Disclaimer! Kurama, yo' tuwn!  
  
Kurama: Ellie does not own any thing to do with YYH, anything currently exsisting, ect. But She does own : Eva, the plot, the Bad guys, the amulet, the Guardian Angel League thing, and Angel!  
  
Fire Kitsune: Now, we return to our previous schedule.  
  
Hiei/Kurama:?  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Eva woke up a bit earlier than usual the next day. 'Why am I up so damn early?' Eva shrugged. ' Might as well get dressed.' Eva walked past her mirror. She imagined that she had fangs, little fox ears and a tail. ' Hm...thats funny....' She did a double take... to find she wasn't imagining things. "HIEI!" She screamed before she fainted.  
She woke up a few hours later. " Huh? What happened."  
Hiei appeared out of no where. " I suppose discovering your demon side came as a bit of a shock to you."  
" Demon side? What are you- OH MY GOD WE'RE MISSING SCHOOL!!!!" Eva yelled.  
" Like you care?"  
Eva relaxed. " Oh yeah. I mean, We're missing school! Yes! Field Day! Wait, you have to explain everything to me."  
" You are a demon just now discovering her powers and I have been sent to help you. The mind link must be an extra."  
" EVA!" A boy with long red hair and green eyes burst into the room. "Are you okay? Hiei what did you do to her?"  
" I didn't-"  
" Bull. Baby sister what happened?" the boy demanded.  
Eva started laughing. " Nothing happened. I just saw my reflection and fainted." She started laughing again. " That sounded weird! I was freaked out about this demon form." She bowed her head. " You must think I'm a freak, Schuichi. And you too, Hiei.''  
They both exchanged glances. " We don't think you're a freak, Ev, promise." Schuichi said. " And my real name is Kurama. Hiei and I are demons too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. " Kurama said, kneeling by his sister's bed.  
" How do I change back?" Eva asked.  
" Just think really hard about your human form." Hiei instructed. Eva smiled at him and nodded. In a flash of bright red light she was back to normal. " Cool." Eva said.  
Two other boys burst into the room. " Uh who are you?" Eva asked scooting back a bit.  
" I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The dark haired boy said.  
" And I'm Kazume Kuwabara and I am at your service, my green eyed beauty!" Kuwabara said, grabbing her hand.  
" Yah... good for you. Um ya mind lettin' me go? Otherwise, you'll get a free lesson on flying out windows." Eva said, with a look of disgust.  
" Ouch.... that had ta hurt Kuwabara." Yusuke said, laughing.  
" Shuddup."  
Hiei looked at Eva and said, "We can start your training as soon as you get dressed. Wear something comfortable and you don't care about too much."  
Hiei pushed past Kuwabara and out into the hall way.  
' Hiei?'  
' Eva?'  
' Hi. Um... did you take care of me until my brother got here.'  
' Yes, why?'  
' Um... thanks.' Hiei could feel the embarrassment in her thoughts.  
' Your welcome. I like the ducky pjs.'  
' Kurama bought them for me.'  
'Figures.'  
" What's a matta Shorty?'' Kuwabara laughed. " Did I make a move on Shorty's girl?"  
" She's not my girl." Hiei said calmly and walked away.  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed him outside.  
A few minutes later, Eva came out in a tight black shirt and tight black pants. " You guys ready?"  
" Whenever you are." Hiei said. " First you have to find your spirit weapon."  
''......."  
Hiei sighed. 'This is going to be hard.' " A spirit weapon is the form your spirit energy takes. Now clear your mind. Concentrate on your energy and push it to your fist."  
Eva nodded after each instruction. She closed her eyes tight in concentration. In her hand, red energy glowed and slowly took form. When she opened her eyes, Eva took a sharp breath. Her spirit weapon was a double sided sword with a hook at each end. She twirled it around her hand and arm. " Nice. Classy. Light wieght. I like." Eva said.  
" Now you will fight one of us to see your level of power." Hiei said. "Kuwabara, even you should be able to defeat her in a battle."  
Kuwabara nodded. " Just because you're a really hot girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."  
Eva smirked. " Fine with me." Kuwabara swung his spirit sword at her. She parried the blow with her double blade and spun it around. The hook had somehow caught on to Kuwabara's blade and spun it out of his hands, making it disappear.  
" Wow! She didn't even touch him and he already lost his sword." Yusuke said. Back in the fight, Kuwabara began swinging at Eva with his fists. She jumped and flipped and ducked to dodge them. While ducking, she swung her leg out, tripped Kuwabara and punched him in the stomach four times before he hit the ground.  
Kuwabara lay on the ground. " Th-that hurt."  
Eva knelt down. " I thought you said you weren't going to make it easy for me."  
" 30." Hiei said.  
" 30 what?" Kurama questioned.  
" 30 seconds was how long it took for your sister to beat him. She's a natural." Hiei said, amazed.  
" Very good. I applaud your preformance." The group looked up into a tree and saw a scaley demon with spikes all down it's head. " Miss Evangiline Lalaine Minimo, I presume?"  
" What do you want?" Eva spat.  
" YOU. Sonic Boom!" Eva put her hands over her ears. While she was caught off gaurd, the demon slashed her along her stomach and scampered away.  
Hiei watched as things seemed to go past him in slow motion. The blood spilling from Eva's open wound, Eva falling to the ground, her screaming, all seemed to pass him in slo-mo.  
When time seemed to catch up with itself, Hiei was kneeling beside Eva. "She's alive, but if she loses any more blood..." What Kurama was trying to say was understood. Hiei picked her up and rushed her inside.  
She moaned out a bit in pain. " Owwwww......"  
' Just hold on a bit and don't say anything, okay?' Hiei thought.  
' O-okay.'  
Hiei set her on the bed and went into the bathroom to look for the first aid. 'Got it.' Hiei came back carrying a large white box. He pulled out some bandages and began to wrap them around her waist were the wound was. Tears streamed down Eva's face from the pain.  
" You should stay here and get some rest." Hiei said firmly. Eva nodded. She gingerly got out of bed and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei watched, dumbfounded, as she crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and went out like a light. Hiei, who was still standing in the doorway, walked over to her bedside and pushed some hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. " Please, be okay.''  
Hiei walked out of the room........ only to find Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke standing out in the hall. " Well how is she?" Kurama demanded.  
" She'll be fine once she gets some rest." Hiei said calmly.  
" I think Shorty has a soft spot for Eva." Kuwabara teased.  
" Your just sore because she whupped your ass and turned you down." Yusuke taunted.  
" SHUTUP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled, hitting Yusuke in the side.  
" HEY!" Yusuke jumped on Kuwabara.  
Eva limped to her doorway and pushed it open. " Is it possible for you guys to SHUT UP?!" Eva yelled.  
" Sleeping Beauty has quite a set of pipes." Kuwabara said. Eva flipped him off. " Trust me, I'd love to." He said with a stupid grin.  
Hiei growled a bit. " I really don't think that is wise to say."  
" Why not?"  
" 1) I already don't like you that much and would love any excuse to turn you to a pile of ash. 2) Kurama, who just so happens to be Eva's brother, is right behind you. 3) I'm sure I could find a way to get Yusuke to beat you up. And 4) Eva has kicked your butt once, and I'm sure she could do it again." Hiei said, knocking off fingers.  
" Thank you, Hiei." Eva said. " Now do you mind shutting up or do I have to borrow Hiei's sword and decapitate a few of ya?" Eva asked with an evil grin.  
" That's okay, I'll pass." Yusuke said.  
" That's what I thought." Eva closed the door.  
" I like the way your sister thinks." Hiei said to Kurama.  
" You haven't seen the half of it."  
" There's more? I really like this kid."  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Eva woke up with a chill. She grabbed the blanket and limped down the stairs. " Kuurrraammmmaaaaa! You know I hate the cold! Turn down the AC! I don't care if your turning into a molten ball of hair and flesh or not. I AM COLD!"  
Kurama poked his head out of the kitchen. " Of course you are. It's snowing."  
" Snow in July?"  
" January."  
" Same difference."  
" Six months away."  
" I hate older brothers." Eva said to herself.  
" I love you too, little sis." Kurama said.  
Eva shivered. " Where is my blanket? I'm friggin' freezing."  
" You dropped it on the stairs."  
" Fun." She felt something being draped around her shoulders. "Hey! My blankie!"  
" Thank you Hiei. That outta shut her up." Kurama said smiling.  
" HEY!" Eva hit Kurama in the shoulder. " Thank you Hiei! What's for breakfast?"  
" Yusuke and Kuwabara-"  
" Dude, I'm not a cannible."  
" -Are going out to get taquitos."  
" Oh. I knew you were going to say that."  
" No you didn't. "  
" Did too."  
" Did not."  
" Did too."  
" You did not!"  
" Yes I did, stupid."  
" You liar."  
"MOM!" Kurama and Eva screamed. No answer.  
Eva started cracking up. " I forgot... they aren't here."  
" Oh. That explains a lot." Kurama said.  
" Is this how it always is in the mornings between you two?" Hiei asked.  
" Yup."  
" Pretty much." Kurama said.  
" Oh, fun." Hiei said sarcastically.  
" WE HAVE FOOD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara came marching into the kitchen with bags of taquitos. "WE HAVE FOOD!" WE-HAVE-"  
Eva walked up. "SHUTTUP! WE KNOW ALREADY!"  
" Oh." The two boys said. Kurama and Hiei did an anime fall.  
" Well... that was .... an interesting scene." Kurama said. " You know, you really have to stop causing scenes like that, Eva."  
" I don't cause 'scenes'!"  
" Do too."  
" Name one, Mr. Smart Guy."  
Kurama pulled out an overly large pocket book. "Scene 135, The Santa scene, age seven, December 20th. You tugged on the guy's beard and it fell off. All of 542 squaling little kids in that que line went home in fits!"  
" Okaaayyy, I was seven! Gimme a break! Name one recent one."  
" Okay," Kurama flipped through a few pages. " Boyfriend number 76, age fourteen, December 5th. He broke up with you the day before your 3 week 'anniversary' and you practically strangled the poor guy with your scarf!"  
" The butt deserved it." Eva said stubbornly. " Name one more."  
" Guys...." Kuwabara interupted. " We went through all the trouble of getting breakfast, so can we just EAT now?"  
Eva looked at Kuwabara. " Uhhhhhhh.... OKAY! Let's eat guys!"  
  
Fire Kitsune: Ya know, at my Dad's house, you gotta watch where you put your fingers, my brothers will bite them off.  
  
Hiei: You have a 'special' family.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Good or Bad.  
  
Hiei: Bad...... Very very bad......  
  
Fire Kitsune: That's an insult isn't it?  
  
Hiei: Well, your a smart one aren't you?  
  
Fire Kitsune: *Punches Hiei in arm* Thank you Daddy! I would have never learned to hit that hard without your guidance and part time job as a punching bag!  
  
Hiei: That actually hurt........  
  
Fire Kitsune: R&R! Flames are excepted and used on Kuwabara! 


	4. SnoBalls and Bad Dreams

Fire Kitsune: *sniffle sniffle*  
  
Hiei: What's up with you?  
  
Fire Kitsune: I just killed a person in another story.  
  
Kurama: Funny, I thought you enjoyed that.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Usually I do... I think I'm sick......  
  
Hiei: Kurama, does she worry you?  
  
Kurama: Only every day.  
  
Hiei: Okay..... me too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, kay? Just Angel, Eva, The Amulet, the Story plot, The League of Guardian ANgels, and The bad guys.  
  
Fire Kitsune: I think you guys know what to do by now.  
  
~After Breakfast~  
  
" Dudes.... I'm like..... still hungry." Eva said.  
Kurama sighed. " I'm surpirsed you don't pop you eat so much. And how do you not get fat? You just eat and eat and eat and never get bigger. It's inhuman!"  
" No," Eva said," it's a talent."  
" Hey guys, it's still snowing." Kuwabara said. " You wanna go out side and have a snowball fight?"  
Eva smiled. " Your on Kuwabara. Your team against my team. I'll kick your butt again."  
" Don't get so cocky, girly."  
" OH HELL NO YOU DIDN'T CARROT TOP!"  
" LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"  
" IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I HAVE RED HAIR, NOT ORANGE!"  
  
~ Out Side~  
  
" Hm.... Who picks first?" Eva asked.  
" Ladies first."  
" Oh puh-lease! I pick.......... Hiei."  
" Urameshi."  
" Kurama. Wait.... thats 3 against two........... that doesn't seem fair...." Eva said.  
" We'll be fine. You'll need all the help you can get."  
  
~ START SNO-BALL FIGHT!~  
  
Kuwabara and Eva looked each other in the eye. Kuwabara never took his eyes off of her as he made a snow ball. Eva had one hidden behind her back. As soon as he bent down she hit him in the head. " YOOOUUUUUURRRRRRR OUT!" Eva yelled.  
" KUWABARA! BE CAREFUL! NOW IT'S ONLY ME AGAINST THOSE THREE!" Yusuke said, lunging a snowball at Kurama, hitting him in the shoulder.  
" Geez! That's cold!" Kurama yelled while going inside.  
" Tuff luv, brotha!" Eva yelled over her shoulder. Yusuke saw a chance and threw a snowball at Eva. Hiei ran towards her, picked her up, and carried her away, jumping up a tree.  
" You should be more careful.'' Hiei said. " You nearly got hit."  
" Um... Hiei?" Eva asked, blushing.  
" Yes Eva?"  
" You don't have to hold me any more; I climb trees all the time." Eva said, nervously.  
Hiei looked down to see that he was holding Eva so close that there wasn't any room between them; they were body to body.... and Hiei started to think he liked that. "No. I think I'll stay like this."  
A strange look came over Eva's face. " Hiei.... I'm serious. There's something wrong, just set me down."  
Hiei nodded and set her down. " Oh my....... Eva, listen. I need you to stay calm and keep breathing. I'm going to take you down and take you to Kurama. Understand?" Eva nodded. " Oh, and please, PLEASE don't look at your stomach." 'She's bleeding badly from the same place she got slashed the other day. But Why? We bandaged it up as best we could. Why would it still bleed this badly? No matter. The real problem is how much blood she's losing.'  
" Hey Hiei, what's up with Eva?" Yusuke asked. Hiei didn't answer, but Yusuke saw the blood dribbling down onto the snow.  
Hiei and Yusuke ran inside. " Kurama, come here." Hiei said. " Eva has began to bleed again, very badly."  
" Let me see." Kurama said. " Oh my. This is bad."  
" Uh what is it ? " Kuwabara asked.  
" Flying monkeys are taking over the world." Yusuke said sarcastically. "She's bleeding again you idiot."  
" WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
" Now is not the best time to pick a fight." Hiei said. " Yusuke, you're intelligent to some extent. I need you to go get some pain killers, bandages, and lots of rubbing alcohol and neosporin." Yusuke nodded and sped off towards the bathroom. " Eva, can you hear me at all?" Eva nodded. " Does it hurt much?" Eva nodded and winced. Her breathing was labored and came in gasps. " Okay, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Hiei promised.  
  
~Hours Later~  
  
Eva woke up hours later. She was back in her room, her stomach rebandaged. She was about to get up when she noticed there was a bit of wieght on the side of her bed. Eva turned around to see Hiei sitting in a chair with his head leaning on the bed. He was asleep. Eva looked at her clock. It was 5' AM. She must have slept all of yesterday. She looked back at Hiei. He was smiling in his sleep. Eva reached over and slid her fingers through his hair. She was amazed at how soft it was. Silky too. She continued to run her hand through his hair. Eva sighed. 'He is so adorable when he's asleep.'  
Suddenly, Hiei woke up and sprang onto Eva with a murderous look in his eyes. "Uh... Hi Hiei." Eva said nervously. It took a second for Hiei to return to reality. When he did, he blushed and jumped off of Eva, realizing he had pinned her to the bed in an interesting way.  
" Sorry."  
" Um.... It's okay." Eva said, not meeting his eyes. " What were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing."  
  
~Back 2 When Hiei was dreaming~  
  
Hiei wandered around the forest. ' Where am I?' He wondered. Soon the forest gave out into sand and Hiei found himself on a beach. Someone was standing by the water. It was a girl with red hair, fox ears and a tail. She was dressed in what looked to be a silken black dress that went down to her ankles and wavered in the breeze. Hiei seemed drawn to her and walked over.  
" Isn't it beautiful Hiei?" The girl asked. She turned to look at Hiei. It was Eva. " I just love sunsets. They're so romantic."  
" Hn."  
Eva giggled. " You're so cute when you do that." She said, leaning her head on Hiei's shoulder. " Do you love me Hiei?"  
The question caught Hiei by surprise. He thought for a second. " Yes. Yes I do."  
" I love you to." The sky got dark and a few men came up behind them.  
  
" We'll be taking this little fox off your hands." One of them said dragging her off. Another man had snuck up behind Hiei and grabbed him. He reached for his katone...only to find it was gone.  
"Damn." Hiei cursed.  
A cloaked figure came up in front of him. " I'm afriad I'll be taking Ms. Minimo. She's mine, you see. And I can't just allow you to take her. It'd be crimanalistic of you, don't you think?" Hiei growled at the man. "Yes, it would be."  
Hiei broke free of the other man's grip and lunged forward at the man........and woke up on top of Eva.  
  
~ End Dream~  
  
After that dream Hiei began to see cloaked figures everywhere and his concern and feelings for Eva grew. Finally he had to say something. The group had all gone out to the mall for icecream (wonder who's idea that was?). " For the love of me, Hiei, it isn't called sweet snow anymore. It's icecream!"  
Hiei continued to lick his ice cream. " I call it sweet snow. And why for the love of you?"  
" 'Cuase a certain big brother of mine won't let me swear on anything else." Eva said, blushing.  
" Good Girl." Kurama said.  
" I've been needing to talk to you Kurama." Hiei said.  
" Oh?"  
" It is of utmost importance."  
" About?"  
" A certain girl."  
" Oh. We'll be back in a second." Kurama said.  
As Kurama and Hiei walked away Eva asked, "Would I be that certain girl?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and shoved their faces into their ice cream. Eva shook her head. "Idiots."  
  
~W/ Hiei and Kurama~  
  
"I believe we should relocate Ms. Eva to Genkai's temple now." Hiei said.  
Kurama frowned. "Why now? She should be safe here for the next few days." Kurama reasoned.  
"Perhaps, unless, of course, she is the Keeper of the Blood Amulet." Hiei looked Kurama in the eye. "I will not lie to you, Kurama. Your sister's life could be in great danger is she is indeed the Keeper of the Amulet. That demon that attacked her the other day was probably the first of many more messengers." Hiei looked back at Eva. She was sitting on a table laughing and goofing around with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Eva sensed Hiei's eyes on her and waved. He turned back to Kurama. "Their message is this: Eva is wanted, Kurama. She seems so young. Don't you believe it unfair for her to die at such an age?"  
Kurama stared at Hiei for a moment. Hiei was right. If Eva stayed here any longer well..... she could be in utmost danger. But if she were taken to Genkai's...... she would be much safer than here. But for how long? No one could hide from murderous demons forever...... "Okay. We take her first thing tomorrow."  
Hiei nodded and the both headed back to The group.  
  
Fire Kitsune: I have great news! There's nothing wrong with me!  
  
Hiei: The doctor said she just had a short term case of sympathy.  
  
Kurama: But that pretty much ended when a guy at the hospital whistled at her.  
  
Hiei: Quite basically he needed A LOT of PHYSICAL THERAPY after Ellie was through with him. I almost pity him.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Well that's what he deserved. You don't just go around whistling at women  
  
Hiei: I'm pretty sure Kuwabara does that pretty often.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Excuse me while I go hunt down Kuwabara * brings out blood hound and missile gun. Ellie grins evilly* You won't get away this time!  
  
Kurama: If I were you right now I would run or turn the page. R&R. Flames are excepted-  
  
Fire Kitsune: And used on Kuwabara-  
  
Kurama: But we cannot except visas....... wait..... Ellie doesn't get paid for this....... 


	5. The Amulet

Fire Kitsune: I'll do disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Whatever  
  
Kurama: Go ahead.  
  
Fire Kitsune: Hi I have nothing to do.... nothing to say except that I do not own anything relating to YYH or any thing recognizable to you for that matter but I do own The plot, Eva, Angel, The League of Guardian Angels, The Amulet, The bad guys, and I think that's it....  
  
Hiei: Are you done?  
  
Fire Kitsune: I should believe so.  
  
Kurama: Well go ahead.... read. What are you waiting for, Christmas?  
  
Fire Kitsune: Don't worry. The story is trapped in the box in front of you. It can't bite you..... or give you paper cuts every five minutes.  
  
Hiei/ Kurama: sweatdrop  
  
Eva sat curled up in a ball between Hiei and Kurama. Her face was pale and she was holding on to both their arms for dear life. "Eva," Kurama said gently, "It's okay. You can let go of us now."  
Eva shook her head. "Uhuh. I am 3,000 feet higher off the ground than I should be and I cannot stand small, closed spaces." Eva squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breath normally. "I HATE air planes."  
Kurama sighed. "Okay. Please just let go of my arm. It is going numb." Eva released her brother's arm but still clung to Hiei's. "Good, now, go to sleep. It is gonna be a few more hours 'till we get there." Kurama turned in his seat and went to sleep.  
"Easy for him to say." Eva sighed. "I really don't like planes." She looked around. Everyone except Hiei and herself were asleep. "How can they sleep?"  
"Easy," Hiei said. "They don't worry as much." Eva yawned but kept her eyes wide open, determined to stay awake. Her body, however, had other plans. Hiei sighed. "You really should go to sleep."  
Eva sighed. "Fine." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes. "Do you sleep often?" Hiei looked at her. "What? I've only seen you sleep once. And then you tried to harass me."  
"I did not!" Hiei said indignantly. "It just so happens I have very....."  
"Peculiar reflexes?" Eva offered. Hiei Hned. Eva laughed.  
"What is so funny?" Hiei demanded. Eva shook her head and smiled.  
"You actually look so cute when you do that." Eva stopped. "I didn't just say that." She put her hands over her mouth. Eva was totally mortified. Hiei sat there, dumbfounded.  
"Well...I ... okay." Hiei said. He looked at Eva. "You really think....?"  
"Well....." Eva looked at Hiei. She began fiddling with a trinket around her neck.  
"What is that?" Hiei asked.  
Eva pulled the trinket off to show it to him. It was actually a deep red amulet in the shape of a tear drop. It twirled from its chain. The coloring of the amulet was so dark it looked black. "My father gave it to me just before he died. He said it had been in the family for ever. He told me to gaurd it with my life and to pass it on to my first daughter when I died. You know, like a tradition." Eva shook her head. "Anyways, he said it held a great and mysterious power. Sounds stupid but I always have it around my neck. It's my lucky charm." Eva smiled. Hiei smiled back at her. A real genuine smile.  
"That's interesting." Hiei said. Wrapping his arm around Eva's waist. Eva looked down and blushed. "You never answered my first question. Do you really like me?"  
"I-"  
The plane landed. "Welcome to your destination!" Everyone woke up at the shrill sound of the flight attendants voice and exited the plane.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
"Geez!" Eva exclaimed. "One old little lady lives in that huge temple? You're kidding me. You have got to be kidding me!"  
"No," Yusuke said. "Unfortunately Genkai does live there." Yusuke sighed. "Welcome to Granny's evil boot camp. Session 3." Yusuke was about to pick his bag back up and head for the temple when a young girl came shooting out yelling things like killing Yusuke for not calling to confirm his safety and missing him so much she could have exploded. "Kieko, to tight....hug....breathing impossible.... OXYGEN NEEDED!" Kieko let go of Yusuke and hit him. "What was that for?" Yusuke asked whilst rubbing his bruised arm.  
"That was for being a butt and make me worry so freaking much about you." She turned on her heel and stomped back up to the temple.  
Yusuke sighed. "I don't understand that girl." A sudden squealing from the temple followed by a shrill 'They're here?' made everyone groan.  
Eva tilted her head. "What does that mean?" Eva asked.  
"Botan." The group said together. Eva nodded and they all picked up their packs and headed for the temple.  
  
Temple  
  
Eva took her shoes off respectfully as she entered the temple. She looked around. Everyone was looking at her. She blinked a few times. " What? It's a habit okay?" A small toddler waddled up to her and held out his hand. Eva smiled. "'Kura is he yours? Oh he is so cute! Mom is gonna flip that you didn't tell her!"  
"I am not Kurama's son I am his boss." The toddler said flatly. Eva stared at the baby for a second. She looked at Kurama and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"  
"Kurama, you told Mom you were working for a law firm! Not for a baby!" Eva wiped away a few tears. "I suppose I shouldn't be laughing but when you look at how I was involuntarily chucked into this mess, it's kinda comical. But I'll shut up now 'cause you're all giving me the evil eye."  
"My name is Koenma." The baby started. "And we have reason to believe you are the Keeper of The Amulet."  
Eva shook her head. "M-me? I thought that was just a story for children."  
"What is that you wear around your neck?"  
Eva grasped her trinket. "It was my father's. If you think that it is the Amulet then..." Eva pulled it off and took a closer look at it. She had never told anyone but, when she wore the amulet, she felt a powerful aura coming from it that varied with her mood. She looked deeper into it. She seemed to be sucked into its history...........  
  
Visions!  
"Take the amulet, Eva."  
"But...."  
"But nothing. He will come to kill me tomorrow. I need you to take this and destroy Kochii when the big battle begins. DO you understand?"  
"But what if I am not ready, Father?"  
"You will be. I would not give it to you if I didn't think you were ready. You are the only one with blood running through your veins that matches that of which was used to make the amulet. You are ready."  
"Yes father."  
  
It is twelve years later and Eva( who had been five at the time of her fathers death) Is seventeen. She stands before a battle field. Eva stood in front of an entire army of demons. Behind her, many miles away, were the humans and League of Guardian Angels ( of whom had been forced to side with the humans on this matter) who knew of the great feat at hand and what incredible damage it would do. A young woman walked up to Eva.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Eva?" She asked.  
"I know I must, Angel. When my body is destroyed I will go to find my brother and he will help me. The worlds will be separated by then and my brother and I will escape to the human dimension, where we will be safe. Now, fly back to the Army and stay there."  
Angel nodded. "Our fate is in your hands, Evangiline, Oh Keeper of The Amulet."  
"I appreciate your support Angel, Leader of the League of Guardian Angels." Angel nodded and flew off on her sliver wings, her black and silver hair flowing behind her. Eva sighed and turned towards Kochii and his army. "Kochii, This is the end!"  
"No dear Evangiline! This is only the begining. Such an incompetent girl you always were. And now here you are, drunk with freedom and youth. Oh what will you do to me? Throw that silly amulet at my head? You yourself said it did nothing, that it was a copy of the true Blood Amulet. The most you will do is give me a splitting head ache!"  
Eva felt the amulet grow hot against her breast. Her tail behind her swished back and forth. She had been training for this day, waiting for this day of revenge, for twelve years. Now she was seventeen and in full control of the amulet. She would wipe out the entire army. Save a few to go tell the horrid truth: That Kochii, the most powerful illusionist , was destroyed by a half breed kitsune. Eva didn't want to be the most powerful demon alive, her body wouldn't last long enough to enjoy it. She would have to channel herself into the newly created human world. She just wanted her revenge. Kochii destroyed her father; now she was going to destroy him.  
Eva laughed. "You're right Kochii. It is the beginning." Her face grew serious. "Of your end!" She began chanting ancient words of power. The amulet grew hot and began to emit colorful beams of light. "And now you die!" All except a few of the demon army died. Eva gave one last smile before her body disintegrated and a spirit in the shape of a fox ran off through the wind. The ground began to shake and the humans vanished into another dimension. The demons that lived looked around, frightened. They saw The Guardian Angels coming to see if Eva was successful and ran. Every thing was gone when the Angels got there. Some laughed at the victory; Some cried at the loss of Eva. One particular angel did nothing. It was the leader, Angel. She hovered in mid air not believing what happened. The defeated the demons, but Eva was gone. She had been a good friend, and an even better leader.  
The Amulet was no where to be found. Angel assumed it had been destroyed with Eva's body. She knew then. Every thing would be okay. It was the end, and they had won.  
  
End Images  
Eva lay on the floor. "Eva wake up! Wake UP!" Kurama yelled shaking her.  
Eva's eyes fluttered open. "Waa-What happened?"  
"The Amulet began to glow and hum and you were like staring into it and it like started levitating and then you like fainted." Kuwabara said. " It was freaky." Eva turned to see the amulet by her head she reached out to touch it. It was hot but the heat didn't bother Eva. Eva felt the heat yet she didn't. It was like the amulet knew who Eva was and wouldn't burn or hurt her. It knew she commanded it.  
"I know what happened." Eva said. "I destroyed them. Then I went to find Kurama. He was being chased by a bounty hunter and we entered the human world together. It felt so good to have a body again. It all seems so perfectly clear now." Eva was dazed. She had no clue how she suddenly remembered this. She just did. "But I killed them all. And I....was different. So was Kurama. We looked different. We felt different. We killed. Angel..... who was she?"  
"This is amazing!" Koenma said. "This is surefire proof that she is The Keeper of the Amulet! Kochii has acquired a new body and is after her!"  
"Kochii..... I killed him once. I will kill him again." Eva said.  
Hiei chuckled. "When the time comes." Eva nodded but didn't laugh. She was serious about killing Kochii and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
Fire Kitsune: What is going to happen next?  
  
YYH People: You mean you don't know?  
  
Fire Kitsune: Not really. It just pops up in my head in bunches and bunches....and that's basically how my brain works.  
  
YYH cast: sweatdrop  
  
Fire Kitsune: What? Is there something on my face.  
  
Yusuke: Please excuse us while we take Elli back to the doctor.... I think he forgot to examine her peanut sized brain last time.  
  
Fire Kitsune: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! NEVER!!!!!!!! 


	6. this chapter is untitled

Fire Kitsune :Sorry I didn't update sooner because I was grounded from the computer. But anyways I have a feeling about this chapter! It's gonna be the best- Computer shuts off. Huh? What happened? Turn back on! Nooooo! My chapter will be deleted!  
  
Hiei: Like the rest of this story the first time you wrote it.  
  
Paul: There's a funny story behind that.  
  
April(my sister): Ellie was trying to save pictures of YYH people to her floppy disk and deleted her story.  
  
Fire Kitsune: I didn't mean to!  
  
Everyone: cracking up  
  
Fire Kitsune: Shut up! Stop laughing. It's not funny! Grabs Botan's oar and hits them all on the head. Thank you, Botan.  
  
Botan: Your Welcome  
  
Fire Kitsune: Now you will stop laughing when I say! Mwahahahaha..... Jee, that came out of nowhere.  
  
"You should lay down now." Hiei said, carrying Eva to her room. " You have been through a lot and should rest." Hiei opened the door and set her down on the bed.  
"What If I'm not tired?" Eva asked, one eye closed.  
"You are. I can see it in you." Hiei said. "Good night." Hiei closed the door.  
"AM not tired." Eva pouted while in bed. She relaxed into the soft mattress and pillow. "Okay maybe a little....." She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Wake up. Wake up Eva. EVA, WAKE UP!" Hiei yelled. Eva grunted, pulled the blankets over her head, and rolled over. Hiei looked at her. " You know you brought this upon yourself." Hiei went to the bathroom and got a cup of water. He set it on the bedside table and pulled her pillow out from under her and the blanket off of her. Hiei then picked up the cup of water and dumped it on her head. She sat up.  
"You could have said 'please'." Eva complained. Hiei shrugged. Eva picked up a pillow and whacked him in the side. She threw Hiei a pillow at Hiei. "Are you going to let me get away with that?"  
"No." Hiei said simply. He and Eva flew at each other in a fury of feathers and pillows. The rolled over and wrestled with each other and ended when Hiei had Eva lying on her stomach with her hands behind her back while he sat straddled on top of her. "Say it."  
"No."  
"Come on say it or will be like this all day." Eva tried to get her hands free of his grip. "Say it!"  
"Never! I shalt not give in!"  
"Shalt?"  
"Don't ask." Eva said. "And no I will not say it!"  
"Come on Eva, say it. You know you want t-" Hiei was cut off when Botan opened the door.  
"Breakfast is ready. I suggest-" She looked over at Hiei and Eva and got the wrong idea. "Oh my. I think I'll just leave you two to your buisness." She shut the door and hurried away.  
"It isn't like that." Eva said, pushing Hiei off of her and rolling over. "I mean we...no." She shook her head and left the room.  
Hiei sighed and fell back on the bed. "Dammit."  
  
Breakfast  
  
It seemed that Botan hadn't told anybody what she saw earlier. Everyone acted so normal if they did know. Hiei and Eva sat across from each other, eating pancakes. Occasionally they'd glance at each other and look away. Sometimes their eyes even met and they'd blush and look away. It's not like anything happened. It was an innocent pillow fight. But the position they ended up in wasn't so innocent, and Botan had seen it. For all the rest of the day then, they avoided each other. Kieko noticed.  
"Hey, are things between you and Hiei okay?" Kieko asked. "I mean last night Hiei was like the first to jump up and volunteer to carry you to your room and when he carried you off Kuwabara said he'd been really protective of as far as he could see."  
Eva smiled. "We're cool it's just that we have a lot to think about, ya know? I mean he has to worry about saving my skin every second of the day and I have to worry about killing a dude who I just now remembered last night. Just call it stress." It wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the whole truth and Eva had always been uncomfortable about lying.  
"Oh." Kieko said. "Then I know just where to take you. There is this amazing hot spring a little ways away! Do you have a swim suit."  
Eva shook her head. "I'm afriad I don't."  
Kieko shrugged. "You can just use my spare."  
"Okay." Eva said. "What are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go!" She and Kieko slipped on the swimsuits and headed out.  
  
Hot Spring  
  
Eva slipped in. "Hot, hot, hooooot!"  
"That's why they call it a hot spring." Kieko said laughing. The two girls talked and laughed and just played around, relaxing in the spring's refreshing waters. Many hours later Kieko said she was tired and was heading back to Genkai's.  
"Okay. I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll catch up to you."  
"Oh, alright. But are you sure your okay with being here alone?"  
Eva laughed. "I once destroyed an entire army. I think I'll be fine if a rabid chipmunk decides to attack." Kieko laughed and went back to the temple. Eva smiled and slipped down beneath the warm water for a second. When she came back up she was positive she saw a blur go past her. But when she looked around she didn't see a thing. She concentrated on locating sounds but all was silent save the crickets. She shrugged and headed out deeper into the water. All she had for footing was slippery stones at the bottom that could shift at any given moment; she had to be careful.  
As she tiptoed over the slippery, wet stones, she felt something shift below her feet. The stones began to shift and move and Eva slipped under. She hadn't realized how deep the water was and fell below the surface. On other occasions Eva was a natural born swimmer but the shock of falling on what was thought to be solid footing made her take a deep breath while sinking underwater. Water filled Eva's lungs as she inhaled and gasped underwater. She was unable to get back to the surface. Her sudden panic had driven her to death's very door. Her sight was blurred and finally faded to black. She could hear her heart pounding and splashing. Splashing? It couldn't have been Eva splashing. Her limbs stopped working what seemed like hours ago. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. Had Kieko come back to check on her? No. It was someone else.... a man.  
The man pulled her to the surface. "Eva! Eva are you okay?"  
That voice... that voice is so familiar.  
"Eva, can you hear me? Are you alive?"  
I don't know...... Who are you?  
"Eva..." The voice was full of sorrow. "Eva if you can still hear me, it's Hiei. I know you can pull through. Eva, please be okay. I need you."  
Hiei, I need you too.  
"I'm sorry I never told you. And now I can't. I can't." Eva felt tears fall on her face. "Eva... I'm sorry." She felt a pair of lips press to hers. Her own eyes welled with tears. Her sight slowly came back. Hiei slowly pulled away and opened his own eyes "Eva you're... you're alive?"  
Eva nodded. She surveyed Hiei. His clothes were all wet. "Hiei, you saved me?"  
"I had to."  
"But how did you...."  
"I followed you and Kieko here." Hiei sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Eva looked at Hiei. "You kissed me."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well you kissed me. Why?"  
"'Cause I freaking love you that's why." Hiei looked at Eva. " What's wrong with your eyes?" Eva threw herself into Hiei's arms. He heard a muffled sound. "What?"  
"I love you too Hiei. I was so scared to tell you though." She pressed herself into his chest. Hiei leaned back and laid down on the ground holding Eva.  
"It's okay."  
Eva pushed herself up and looked at Hiei. Her red hair was down and hung over her shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. ( Family resemblances to Kurama, ne?) She smiled at Hiei. She bent down and kissed him. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Eva slid her slender arms around his neck. She fit perfectly in his arms; like she was made just for him. Hiei dropped his jaw and slid his mouth down to Eva's collarbone, leaving a moist trail down her neck. Eva moaned out. Hiei smirked against her soft skin and bit down a bit. He did this in several places along her neck. After a while Eva pulled away. "We should go back to Genkai's." Eva said. Hiei nodded and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Hiei led Eva into the temple. They had missed dinner and everyone had gotten worried. They crowded around and asked questions. "Whoa, back up. I need to breathe." She looked at Hiei. They had come to an agreement on the way back not to tell the others about her ' brush with death' and the little 'event'.  
"What's that on your neck?" Yusuke pointed to several places along her neck where Hiei had bitten her.  
Kurama leaned closer to see what they were. "What exactly did you guys do while ya 'll were gone?" Kuwabara asked grinning.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Eva asked.  
"Well it's the only way he'll learn." Hiei said, smirking. Eva elbowed him.  
"Hiei, you marked her. You freakin' marked my little sister! She isn't even seventeen!" Kurama exclaimed. "I'll kill you Hiei!"  
Eva walked calmly to the kitchen, found a rubber knife, and walked back out to find Kurama strangling Hiei. "Drop the Fire Demon or the baby sister gets it!" Eva said, the rubber knife pressed to her throat. Some red tomato juice dribbled done for the effect of blood.  
"Calm down Eva," Kurama said.  
"Drop the knife, Eva." Hiei said. She jumped up on the table.  
"Drop Hiei and I drop the knife." Eva said. She jabbed her throat with the knife for emphasis. Kurama scowled and dropped Hiei. Hiei rubbed his throat. Eva jumped down and threw the knife at Kuwabara. "Works every time. Hiei I suggest you lock your door tonight." Eva said.  
"Hey it's plastic!" Kuwabara finally yelled after five minutes.  
"And now would be a good time to do so! RUN HIEI!" Eva yelled as Kurama came after Hiei yet again.  
  
Midnight  
  
Eva woke up sweating. She had dreamt about her father's death. She had had that dream for a long time now. It had first come around when she was six. About a year after her father died. No one knew what caused his death. The coroners found no poison, no lung difficulty, no struggle marks, no violence marks, no nothing. The doctors also said that he was as healthy as an ox. No one knew what killed her father. But Eva thought she had a pretty good idea. From the time she was old enough to walk, she believed in the abnormal, in monsters and ghosts, apparitions and fairies, in anything out of the ordinary. She never expected herself to be one of them. Her faith in abnormalities grew at her fathers death. Her father would ramble on about a cobra-a white cobra and how it would wrap itself around his head. The doctors and nurses and even a pest control squad checked the house for snakes of such a kind but to no avail. They had found nothing, and her father passed away, but giving her the amulet before hand, saying she was ready and to pass it through the family after her death. The day he died Eva had been sleeping on a chair beside his bed. She had awoken to see the white tail of a snake slither away. She looked at her father and saw two small marks on her father's neck. She called for the doctors and had them check him right away. She hid her face in her mother's skirt. Kurama, or Schuichi back then, Held on to her. She dragged him to her father's body. "DO you see it, Schuichi? Do you see those marks? I see them! Yet the adults don't!" Her brother said he saw them but that the adults couldn't. He wouldn't explain himself.  
Eva shivered. Since that day forward she had been obsessed with abnormalities. But now she knew what had killed her father, both in the Makaii and the Human World. It had been Kochii, the illusionist. She had felt a presence when her father died, and she felt it again in the room. She turned around. "Ah! Hiei, you scared me!" Hiei stood in front of her. He stared at her. "What are you doing up so late?" Hiei took a step towards her. "Hiei are you okay?" He took another step. "Hiei, you're really scaring me now." Eva said. Hiei rased his hand and hit her in the back of the neck. Eva gave a startled cry and fell unconscious. Hiei changed into a shadowed figure in a cloak. He picked her up, jumped out the window, sprouted wings and flew off into the night sky.  
  
Fire Kitsune: The Chapters just won't get longer no matter how hard I try! Oh well. I'll just write lots of fan fics!  
  
Hiei: We'll be here a while.  
  
Kurama: Shall we hide?  
  
Hiei: Good idea. runs off to hide with Kurama  
  
Fire Kitsune: Hey, were'd you guys go? Hiei? Kurama? eyes well with tears NOBODY LOVES ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!  
  
Paul: paul and April dressed in safari clothes And here we see the homosapius ignoramus in her natural habitat. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
